Unforgiven Betrayal
by PrettyGurl-Brucas
Summary: Shirley didn’t die after Rolo shot her. Lelouch was able to get her to the hospital in time. And the two finally admit how they really feel. However, when the truth comes out, will they ever be the same again? After all, betrayal is never truly forgiven…
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Shirley didn't die after Rolo shot her. Lelouch was able to get her to the hospital in time. However, when the truth comes out, will they ever be the same? Follow into their junior year one year later as Shirley comes back from a vacation with Suzaku, new and different. Is Lelouch's heart only on the Black Knights and revenging his mother's death and Nunally's pain? Or has the orange haired artist finally got him to acknowledge her feelings? Most importantly: is Lelouch forgiven? After all, betrayal is never truly forgiven…

**Disclaimer: **I **do not **own any of the Code Geass characters. Believe me, if I did, Shirley would not be dead, Lelouch would not die, and they'd be together.

_It hurt like hell. Truthfully, it felt like somebody was shooting a thousand tiny pieces of glass down her veins. Gods, the pain of it all was unbearable. Everything had turned from scary to worst just as soon as she spoke to Rolo. She knew he had looked upset as soon as she said something about wanting to be the one true thing to Lelouch, but she hadn't expected to get shot at._

_Shirley was lost in this world of complete darkness. The only thing she could think about was why. And the pain. Everything in her said to just give into the light and let go. Hell, her father was right there. His hand was stretched out and he was waiting for her with that same gentle, fatherly smile. His eyes showed so much love. She could truly pass over to be with him and not care. It was her daddy. How could she not?  
_

_But what about Lelouch? Hadn't she wanted to be important to him? Technically, just because he cried for her when she was bleeding didn't mean she really mattered. Maybe he didn't like death or maybe it was because he knew it was partially his fault. After all, none of this would've happened to her had it not been for him. Shirley could easily be living her life, loving him, and giving up as much help as she could to him. But noooo! Some people just had to be difficult. _

_Inwardly, she let out a sharp cry of pain as something sharp entered something. Gods, it was getting harder and harder to breathe. Death was standing there, waiting. This sly, evil smirk was on his face as he waited patiently for her hope to crumble because he knew that there was no way she could fight it. Geass was used on her too many times and she had already lost a lot of blood. It was time for this little child to leave._

_Maybe it was her time. After all, Milly had long left for her job, Rivalz and the gang was doing perfectly fine, Suzaku was living his life as a Knight, and Lelouch was definitely on his own. So, what was her point of staying? Her mom was out of town, like always, so for her to come home and find her daughter was killed shouldn't really matter? Right?_

"_Shirley!" It wasn't Lelouch's voice. No, he had told her not to die before and called to her over and over again. He looked so beautiful with his violet eyes glittering with tears. So beautiful…_

"_Shirley, don't you dare…don't you dare die on me! Damnit, Shirley!" It was Milly, her closest girl friend since childhood. She sounded so pained, like this was killing her and then Shirley thought about something, something she forgot about._

_When they were kids, Shirley and Milly had made a promise that no matter what, they were going to live their lives. And they'd do it together. They'd get married, have kids, and have good careers. Something as inevitable as death wouldn't separate them, well, not when they were this young._

_So, when Shirley saw her father, she turned away as a crystal tear drop fell down from her emerald green eyes. The light slowly faded away as a sad smile plastered itself upon her father's face. Instead of being disappointed or hurt, he understood perfectly. He even let her see this woman that looked exactly like Lelouch._

"_Live, Shirley," the woman said and blew this amazing, strong aura and it was surrounding her. This wave of comfortable healing seeped into her wound and healed her wound. Shirley could feel the organs stitching up with the help of the sharp objects that stuck themselves inside of her and then felt the skin stitch up._

_Then, as quickly as the pain subsided, she searched farther and farther into the darkness. It was hard at first, seeing as though she had to fight through the new pain of feeling something heavy in her chest. She finally saw the blinding light and leapt. _


	2. Chapter 2

Lelouch sighed as he took of his Zero mask, getting ready to change for school. Another day he'd have to lie to his friends and face the fact that Shirley was not in school anymore. Hell, she wasn't anywhere near them. As soon as paramedics got to her lifeless body, they whisked her to the hospital where she miraculously was revived without their help. Then, two weeks later, she decides to come over to his house where he and most of the Black Knights were meeting, and told him she was leaving with Suzaku for awhile. That had been over two months ago.

Lelouch couldn't really remember the last time he had felt so heartbroken and lost. Well, the last time had to be his mother's death. But that was beside the point. Shirley, the girl he finally realized that he was in love with, decided to up and leave the place that she was hurt in. She didn't even consider the fact that everyone would miss her. And with Suzaku of all people.

That was what shocked Lelouch the most, second to the fact that she hadn't said Lulu, his nickname. She used his whole name when talking to him. But Suzaku though? _That just didn't make any sense_, Lelouch thought as he pulled his coat over his shirt. Buttoning up, he hadn't even noticed CC standing there.

"You're thinking about her again." It was a statement, not a question. She seemed to do that lately. CC wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself into him whilst peering into his violet orbs curiously with her golden. "Why don't you just let it go? So what if Rolo tried to kill her and she somehow survived – which is strange for me to believe – and left? Does it really affect you that badly? Or is it because you share her feelings?" CC seemed to say the wrong thing because a flicker of anger and hurt flashed upon Lelouch's gentle, handsome features.

"You of all people would say that, CC. It was not a so what. She left with Suzaku…my old best friend and enemy, this guy who knows how she feels about me and how I felt about her –

"I thought you said she was just a friend," CC teased innocently and Lelouch turned so that she could not see the flush on his cheeks. "Like I said, it doesn't really matter now. What's done is done and no matter how much we all wish to change the past, there's nothing you can do now."

Defeated, Lelouch grabbed his bag and started on out. "Make sure Kallen comes to school. She seems keen on acting as though she's high and mighty lately." And he walked out.

CC flopped onto his bed, having been slightly annoyed with Lelouch's suppressing ignorance and depressing mood. He wasn't over that orange-haired minx and as far as she was concerned, he'd never be. And he had the nerve to say Kallen was high and mighty. _Yeah, he's one to talk_, she thought and dialed Kallen's cell.

After their strange, yet familiar bickering, Lelouch and Kallen made their way over to the campus, discussing another strategy that could help them in their plan to overthrow Britannia. Lelouch was just starting to relax and that surprised him, seeing how he was talking to Kallen, the ill mannered, overly confident red-head that seemed to try to overthrow him sometimes. Then she ruined the whole good mood he was feeling.

"I hear Shirley's coming home today," she said, knowing good and well he was more than happy to know that. After all, this was his Shirley. The girl everybody knew loved him. But she wasn't like the other girls who seemingly liked to flirt with him because he was so sweet and gentle. This girl was irrevocably, irrepressibly in love with this boy. It was only natural for him to fall in love with her.

"That's nice," Lelouch said formally, trying to conceal the excited feeling that seemed to be eating at his heart. God only knew how happy he was knowing that she was coming back. The excruciating wait was over for everyone, even though the two of them had parted on not too decent grounds. To be more exact, she had broken him into a crying mass behind his mask. And then when she had lifted it and pecked him on the lips, Lelouch could've died right then and there.

"You so do not think its just nice," Kallen teased and lightly punched him in the shoulder. "You missed her and everyone knows it. I wouldn't be surprised if you two fell into each other's arms. The tragic Romeo and Juliet love story actually coming to a happy, fairytale ending." Kallen laughed. Lelouch rolled his eyes.

"I swear you need help sometimes." They chuckled before turning down the corner to see a group of people surrounding Suzaku. Then they saw Suzaku's arm wrap itself around this brunette's waist. She was beautiful in this rosy pink outfit, dark hair falling down to her hips, and face bright with happiness as she laughed. Her lips, rosy and wet, were parted to show pearly white teeth that seemed to shine. She was radiant as she laughed. But something lured Lelouch in and he looked into her eyes.

_Shirley_, he thought questioningly. Those beautiful, bright emerald green eyes had darkened slightly, yes, but there was no mistaking them. No one had that much expression, that much innocence in them other than her. Exchanging a thoughtful look with Kallen, Lelouch nearly sprinted over to see that the same girl hug Milly, who was starting to look more and more professional and mature each day. The two embraced for what seemed like forever before parting. Then those almost hazel hues looked up and their eyes met.

"Lulu?" She asked in this more mature Shirley voice, peering at him curiously.

"Shirley?" Suzaku's arm was back around her waist as this clouded look engulfed her eyes as she stared at him. And only then did he catch the tear that fell from her eye.


End file.
